Moving Pictures
by Kimusume Kaoru
Summary: AU Eriol the photographer is taking pictures of people at the park. As he takes a picture of a woman, another woman walks in accidentally. Who is she and what will the future hold for these two people?


Summary: A/U Eriol the photographer is taking pictures of people at the park. As he takes a picture of a woman, another woman walks in accidentally. Who is she and what will the future hold for these two people?

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. It belongs to Clamp.

**A/N:** Don't blame me! (I think you should though) I know I'm supposed to work on the other stories but.. I'm seriously on writer's block! I can't think of ANYTHING and anyways, this story has been on my mind since last year. I would have wrote it last year but.. First of all, I LOVE writing.. It's just all the paper work and stuff. All you writer's out there have to agree with me. Okay I think I'll just shut up and let you just read the fanfic.

I got this fan fiction idea from the song 'Woman' by Kiss. And it's not that rock group or whatever it's called.. Or is it called 'Kiss' by 'Woman'. well that was the music video file was called. Well, the video is in Chinese or Korean (or was in Japanese or Vietnamese?). Well, whatever it was it made me cry and I got the idea to make this story. So props to the video and song!

I have an idea what's going to happen at the end and the part where the suspense or whatever takes place. Also I have an idea what's going to happen in the next chapter or maybe I should make this a one-shot.. What do you think?

Okay, don't get offensive or anything but I think CCS is the most easiest anime/manga you can make fan fictions about. Seriously. When I write fan fictions in the notebook about different anime/manga series, I'm on a complete blank (maybe not Inuyasha.. But only if your writing an A/U). well, yeah that's my problem or whatever you like to call it.

Let's get on to the story, eh?

**Moving Pictures**

**Chapter One**

-Open Eyes-

Autumn. A season where summer's hot weather fades into a crisp cold wind. As Eriol breathed in the scent of the fall air surrounding him, he smiled. What could he be missing in life?

'Nothing', he thought.

He placed his professional photographer face on as he eyed the woman in front of him, asking her to move a tiny bit to the right. "Is this good," she asked as she moved closer to the very large tree right next to her. Eriol nodded and held out his right hand, making the perfect sign. "Perfect."

As the cold wind blew the crisp leaves in all directions, Eriol lifted his black camera in front of his face. He focused his right eyeball through the clear slit of the black camera and as his right index finger clicked the camera button, at the same second, a woman walked into the picture covering the other woman.

The woman must of heard the camera click for she turned around and faced Eriol. Suddenly time stopped for the both of them.

'who is she?' Eriol thought.

Never in his life had he seen a woman like that before. She had long dark gray hair that framed her porcelain face perfectly with glowing gray-blue eyes that made her even more beautiful. She had a confused face on which made her look innocent and rose lips that were slightly opened. She wasn't very beautiful but at the same time she was.

'That doesn't make sense!' Eriol told himself.

Eriol wanted to pull away but he couldn't. There was just something about her that made him want to do things that he never had done before. Suddenly he felt it. He felt his heart beating. What was this feeling? He never felt it before but why now? Was he missing something?

'Impossible! I have everything I need..'

Eriol was so confused. Who IS she!? He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts as the woman broke eye contact with him and turned her head back for a second to see a woman shyly looking at her. She turned her head back at Eriol and gasped finally realizing at what she just did. The beautiful woman bowed and out came the most sweetest melody Eriol ever heard. "Gomen nasai! I-I didn't know what I was doing! I was lost in thought and I-I didn't notice you were doing something."

Eriol only nodded and stared at the beauty in front of him, unable to place his eyes somewhere else.

The woman blinked and smiled a small smile. She looked into Eriol's blue depth's one last time and walked away, knowing that they will never cross paths once again.

Or will they?

5 seconds later the long haired woman turned around again one last time and bowed. "Gomen nasai."

Eriol smiled and chuckled. "It's okay don't worry about it."

The woman made a small smile and walked away.

Then suddenly destiny decided to make a scene.

'Don't let her get away!' Eriol yelled at himself. He suddenly found himself running towards her forgetting where he was. He yelled out, "Wait!"

The gray-blue eye woman stopped walking and turned only to find a panting blue haired man looking at her.

"N-Nani?" She asked stuttering.

Eriol took in a deep breath. 'I must look like a fool.'

"Ano.. I didn't get to introduce myself."

Eriol bowed. "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The woman bowed in return and replied, "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo." She smiled.

Eriol smiled in return thanking Kami-sama that he just met the most wonderful woman ever. "It's a pleasure to meet you.. Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo blushed and looked down at the fall leaves she stood upon hoping again that Eriol did not see her blush.

"Yes," Tomoyo mumbled and looked up with her face glowing as the sun's rays peered through the crisp leaves of the trees surrounding them. "Yes it is.. Hiiragizawa-san."

And Eriol woke up.

It took Eriol a few minutes to realize where he was and why couldn't he see anything.

Eriol chuckled at himself then little by little started to laugh. Soon he laughed hysterically at himself that he couldn't even breathe. People would think he was mad; crazy for here was a man laying on his bed just laughing out of nowhere but, they didn't know. They didn't know anything! They didn't know anything that happened to him.

Eriol was scared. Scared of the things around him and himself. Scared not knowing what the future might hold. Scared of forgetting his past; the things he used to know or actually see through the eyes he once held.

Yes he was blind.

Soon Eriol's hysterical laughs turned into sobs. If Eriol still had his eyes, his blue depths would probably be creating tears. But that was the problem. It was his eyes' fault! Just because of them, he couldn't see! Just because of them, he made the most stupid, most simplest, biggest mistake in his life. The one mistake that ruined his life forever. HER life forever. Just because of them.. he couldn't see HER. The one and only woman that he loved.

The woman named Daidouji Tomoyo.

Not having his eyes was a blessing and a curse. It really was.

Eriol Hiiragizawa gave everything to her.

Even if it included his eyes.

Eriol sighed at the black surrounding him.

'It was worth it though..' Eriol thought as he breathed in the air surrounding him.

'Everything was worth it because I love her.'

**A/N:** Okay if you don't get it why I called this chapter "Open Eyes" then read the chapter again. If your so totally desperate then I'll just tell you. I called the chapter "Open Eyes" because in the beginning Eriol's are physically open but even though he is blinded at the end, his eyes are mentally open. If you don't know what I mean by mentally I mean even though he can't see, it doesn't mean you need eyes to see things. Does that make sense? (because I don't think it does) ahhh just drop the subject.

Give me your comments about this story. Please no flames.. Just helpful hints. You know the stuff. Okay just review please! Thanks! Until next time

kimusume kaoru


End file.
